Quem matou a Kikyou?
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: C'EST FINI! Kikyou foi assasinada e agora um detetive e uma legista vão tentar solucionar o crime XD fic de humor FIC ANTIKIK!
1. Chaptre 1

Bi Higurashi Cavanaugh (XD) (NÃO, o "xis-dê" não faz parte do nome, é um emoticon) tem o prazer de apresentar:

**QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?**

_Uma fanfic que mistura a verdade e a mentira (mais mentira do que verdade) , e também InuYasha e Crossing Jordan._

_Avisos prévios: _

_Por favor, essa é minha 1ª fic, não liguem se ficou ruim i . i_

_Aconselho aos fãs da Megera Kikbarro não lerem u.ú_

_Please, deixem reviews _

Legendas:

"..." – pensamentos

_(N/A)_- nota (bobagem) da autora

gota : Gota mesmo, daquelas eu aparece na cabeça dos personagens de anime.

O resto vocês descobrem.

Chaptre. 1 – Eba! Mais um assassinato para a Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh meter o bedelho!

Disclaimer de praxe: InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não me pertencem. InuYasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi e Crossing Jordan (provavelmente) pertence à NBC.

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Det. Woody Hoyt, investigador (gato ) de homicídios da polícia de Boston

Kikyou, Assassinada, vítima, presunto

Coadjuvando: Dr. Garret Macy, Lilly, e umas outras pessoas lá que fazem as vezes de figurantes.

E vamos sem mais delongas ao CHAPTRE 1:

IML de Boston - Sala da Dra. Jordan.

11:30 da manhã- a Dra. Jordan está sentada em sua sala com os pés em cima da mesa, lendo um mangá de InuYasha. Eis que entra o seu chefe, o Dr. Garret Macy e diz:

G.M: - Jordan, larga essa porcaria dessa revistinha que você tem trabalho a fazer.

J. C: - Poxa, justo na melhor parte do mangá alguém tem que morrer pra estragar minha festa! Vamo lá, me diga. Onde se encontra o defunto pra eu poder ir olhar o corpo?

G.M: - Naquele parque de sempre, onde a gente encontra todos os corpos.

J. C: - Caracas, os assassinos dessa cidade são tão sem imaginação!

_(N/A: Veja que rima bonitinha.)_

E sentindo que seu dever lhe chamava, ela se dirigiu ao parque de sempre, aquele em que se encontram todos os corpos. Lá vê o detetive Woody Hoyt, um monte de policiais coadjuvantes e mais uma horda de gente.

Parque de sempre- aquele em que se encontra todos os corpos

J. C: - Putz, Woody, nem quero ver o estado desse corpo. Com esse bando de curiosos, devem ter no mínimo linchado o falecido.

W.H: - Tirando mais da metade, que são minhas fãs, eu diria que o corpo não está tão mal assim.

J.C: gota

W.H: - Mas enfim. A falecida está lá, perto daquelas árvores.

Os dois se dirigem às árvores perto das quais se encontra a supracitada falecida. Quando chegam, se deparam com uma horrível cena: lá está o corpo de uma mulher ensangüentada, vestida em trajes de miko.

_(N/A: Não, durdh , miko com "K" NÃO é macaco, é sacerdotisa em japonês.)_

W.H: - Caracas, olha só o estado da pobre! Acho melhor levar ela logo pro IML pra poder fazer a identificação.

J.C: - Ih, nem precisa. Eu conheço a figura.

W.H: - Conhece? Mas eu achava que essa fic não era mais uma longa e dolorosa viagem ao seu passado sombrio e misterioso, o que te leva a várias consultas ao psicólogo.

J.C: - MUITO obrigada por me animar, mas na verdade eu não sou íntima dessa daí. Só conheço ela de... ahn... fama. Essa daí é a Kikyou!

W.H: - Kikyou? Aquela sacerdotisa chata do mangá?

J.C: - Isso aí! Agora... tem uma coisa que eu não estou entendendo...

W.H: - Quem é que matou ela?

J.C: - Não, como é que ela saiu do Japão feudal e veio parar aqui em Boston?

W.H: gota - Ehhhr... acho que é porque nós vivemos no universo alternativo dos personagens da ficção. Nós podemos estar onde quisermos, ou melhor, onde querem que a gente esteja.

J.C: - Se nós podemos estar onde quisermos ou onde querem que a gente esteja, porque temos que pagar passagem de avião?

Depois desse debate sobre a pobre (?) assassinada, eles finalmente levam o corpo pro IML.

_(N/A: Já não era sem tempo, se demorasse mais ia começar a apodrecer!)_

De volta ao IML de Boston

Quando chega ao IML, Jordan fala para Lilly, a pseudo-psicóloga por correspondência do Instituto , pra chamar os parentes porque senão eles iam ficar com aquela praga embarafustada lá dentro sem ter quem liberasse o corpo.

Lilly: - Tá, e quem são os parentes?

J.C: - É uma velhota chamada Kaede. É a irmã mais nova dela.

Lilly: O . O - Mais nova?

J.C: - Por incrível que pareça, é verdade.

Lilly: O . O – T-tá bem, eu vou chamar.

AGUARDEM E CONFIEM O EMOCIONANTE CHAPTRE. 2 DESSA INCRÍVEL AVENTURA: QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?


	2. Chaptre 2

Yo, minna! Aqui é a Bi-chan falando... nossa O O ... eu fiquei realmente espantada! Entrei no pra dar uma olhada nas reviews que eu NÃO ia receber, ou no máximo um "Bi, você escreveu 'leista' e não 'legista' no resumo, sua estúpida!" e quando vi tinha reviews pra mim! _(olhos marejados) _Arigatou, arigatou mesmo! o

**Sango .:. Lupin – **Imagino que você tenha escrito em caracteres japoneses... num deu pra eu entender, pq meu PC não pega coisas em jap. O .o fica parecendo língua de marciano xP maisi enfins... a continuação é essa aqui! Espero que goste v Kikyou miCo? Macaca, msm? XD Poxa... num faz isso... tadinhos dos macacos... eles não merecem ser comparados àquela barro-podre u.ú

**Tassi Higurashi – **Siiim, essa história é a coisa mais doida XD o primeiro Chaptre. não é nada, você precisa ver como vai ficar depois D _(não vai contar nada – risada de má)_. Espero que goste do 2º chap. também -

**Mishiran – **Nya... que bom que gostou da fic Eu já tinha lido a sua fic especial de Dia dos Pais, é muito engraçada... e fofa! =} Vou fazer o possível pra não abandonar essa fic, e já tem uma boa parte dela pronta, então fica mais fácil n . n Caramba O O foi você que matou a Kikbarro? Preciso falar pro Woody e pra Jordan! XD _(brincadeirinha) _Kissus pra você também!

Muuuuuuuito obrigada por lerem, e vamos à fic:

**Chaptre. 2** – Sessão de terapia com os conhecidos! Cuidado pra não matarem ela pela 2ª vez!

Disclaimer de praxe: Se InuYasha e Crossing Jordan me pertencessem, hoje eu estaria rica.

Estrelando:

Lilly, a pseudo-psicóloga por correspondência do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Shippou, o pequeno youkai raposa (às vezes, muito chato)

InuYasha, o hanyou mal-humorado

Sango, a exterminadora de youkais problemática

Kagome, a colegial japonesa que voltou no tempo

Miroku, um houshi (hentai =P) budista

Coadjuvando: Ninguém.

Ok, vou parar de enrolar vocês – vamos ao CHAPTRE. 2:

De novo o IML de Boston – Sala de terapia

Lilly: - Oh, eu sinto muito pela sua perda, mas poderiam me dizer qual de vocês é a Sra. Kaede?

Sango: - A Sra. Kaede não pôde vir. Ela nos mandou como seus representantes.

Lilly: - Representantes?

Kagome: - Sim, e se eu soubesse que era pra vir pra necrotério...

Lilly: - Tudo bem, eu já entendi.

Shippou: - É verdade que a Kikyou morreu?

InuYasha: - Feh. Shippou, se não fosse verdade, por que a gente estaria aqui?

Shippou: - Ué, sei lá... pra tomar sorvete?

Todo mundo: gota

Lilly: (tentando desesperadamente continuar com sua sessão de terapia) – Bem... sei que a Kikyou devia ser uma pessoa muito querida para vocês...

Kagome: - Querida??? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

(Quinze minutos depois, ela acaba com o acesso histérico)

Todo mundo: gota

Lilly: - Vocês deviam gostar dela, não?

Sango: - Bem, a Kikyou não era uma das pessoas mais amadas...

Miroku: - A verdade é que todo mundo odiava ela!

Shippou: (apontando pro InuYasha) - Só o idiota do InuYasha gostava dela!

Lilly: (visivelmente admirada) – Mas e a irmã dela? Não ficou triste?

Sango: - Quando dissemos a ela que a Kikyou tinha morrido, ela disse: "Até que enfim minha irmã decidiu deixar o mundo dos vivos!"

Miroku: - Dá pra se entender, porque afinal de contas, ela era uma Kikyou 2.0...

Lilly: - Como assim?

InuYasha: - Ela já tinha morrido e foi ressuscitada em um corpo de barro... na verdade, não sabemos se é realmente de barro, porque ela já caiu na água e não derreteu e já se esborrachou em um monte de lugares e não quebrou...

Kagome: - Mas o fato é que ela era uma espécie de morta-viva!

Lilly: (confusa com todo aquele falatório) – Bem, já que... vocês obviamente, ehr... não precisam de terapia, poderiam dar uma olhada nesses papéis para providenciar o enterro dela depois dos exames necessários serem feitos?

Kagome: - Deixa que eu cuido disso. (lê os papéis) Então está tudo ok. Depois que tiverem feito os exames, nos avisem pra podermos retirar o corpo. Provavelmente a Sra. Kaede vai querer cremá-la, como da outra vez.

Lilly: (entendendo cada vez menos) – Tudo bem, nós avisaremos.

InuYasha: - Então, a gente já pode ir embora?

Lilly: - Sim.

InuYasha: - Oba, vamos pessoal. Eu tinha deixado o meu macarrão instantâneo no fogo e não via a hora disso acabar. Simbora Tchau, moça.

Lilly: (O . O) - Tem certeza que ele era a única pessoa que realmente gostava dela? Parece que não gostava tanto assim.

Sango: - Pra você ver. Bem, Srta. Lilly, nós vamos andando. Até mais.

Kagome: - Tchau, Srta. Lilly. Voltaremos para pegar o corpo.

Shippou: - Tchau, Srta. Lilly-chan!

Miroku: - Até mais, Srta. Lilly. E (cochichando) a Srta. tem alguma coisa pra fazer essa noite? (começando a usar a mãozinha assassina dele)

Sango: - MIROKUUU!!! (esbofeteia o Miroku) - Desculpe por ele. Tchau!!! (acena)

Todos saem da sala.

Lilly: gota (O . O)– Meu Deus! Se essa moça era mesmo tão odiada, Jordan vai ter um trabalhão pra encontrar o assassino...

DEPOIS DESSA ENCHEÇÃO-DE-LINGÜIÇA, LEIAM O CHAPTRE. 3, UM CAPITÚLO DE VERDADE DA SAGA: QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

N/A: Bi-chan pentelhando vocês novamente, mas é só pra avisar... pro pessoal que quer assistir Crossing Jordan e não sabe quando passa... é no Universal Channel, de segunda à sexta , às 19:00 (reprises =P) e também às terças às 23:00 (nova temporada). Na verdade Crossing Jordan não é uma série exatamente conhecida... espero que a fic ajude a subir a popularidade da série também - -


	3. Chaptre 3

_(N/A: Hoje as reviews estão lá embaixo, tá minna? Boa leitura!)_

**Chaptre. 3** – Finalmente, a autópsia!

Disclaimer de praxe: Já que meu nome não é Rumiko Takahashi e eu não sou proprietária da NBC, InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não me pertencem.

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Nigel, médico legista do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Kikyou, Assassinada, vítima, presunto

Coadjuvando (ou tentando coadjuvar): Bug, o entomologista do IML.

Depois dessa lenga-lenga, finalmente ao CHAPTRE. 3:

Enquanto Lilly estava tentando fazer a terapia com os conhecidos da vítima, Jordan não havia feito nenhum progresso na investigação então ela e Nigel estavam começando a autópsia, que é o que ela tem que fazer de verdade.

IML de Boston (onde mais?) – Sala de autópsias

Nigel: - Ué? Jordan, por que é que você não está lá metida com os policiais, coletando provas?

J. C: - Porque senão eu não ganho o meu salário desse mês. Vamos analisar de uma vez o corpo da morta?

Kikyou, a assassinada, já estava na mesa de autópsia, então eles começam a analisar de uma vez o corpo da morta.

J. C: - O que é isso espetado no braço dela? Parece um ferrão de abelha, mas enorme.

Bug: (entra sem ser convidado) – Abelha? Alguém falou em abelha?

Nigel: - Bug, não é pra você aparecer nesse capítulo. Não é pra você aparecer nessa fic, pra falar a verdade.

Bug: - Como não? Alguém aí falou em abelha. Minha especialidade são insetos.

_(N/A: Pra quem não sabe... entomologista é o especialista em insetos P)_

J. C: - Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando que tipo de abelha teria um ferrão tão grande.

Bug: gota - Eeehrrr... bem... eu não sei. Acho melhor eu me mandar. (sai da cena)

Nigel: - Jordan, como vai a sua coleção de mangás de InuYasha?

J. C: - Vai bem, mas como eu tô investigando, não tá dando pra ---

Nigel: - Ô MONGA!!! Só um inseto venenoso do Naraku poderia ter um ferrão deste tamanho!!!

J. C: - É mesmo! Precisamos ir procurar o Naraku!

Nigel: - Nada desse papo de "precisamos". Já ajudei você a descobrir que ela foi ferrotoada. Meu trabalho acabou. (sai da cena)

J. C: - E agora? Preciso encontrar o Naraku! Mas primeiro preciso encontrar alguém que me ajude a encontrar o Naraku, porque eu não posso com ele sozinha! (pensa)

(Uma hora depois)

J. C: - Já sei, eu vou chamar o Woody!

_(N/A: Só foi pensar nisso agora???)_

E lá se vai a nossa corajosa médica legista, na sua busca incessável pela justiça – e pelo Naraku também.

E AGORA? CONSEGUIRÁ JORDAN ENCONTRAR ESSE SUSPEITO EM POTENCIAL? NÃO PERCA A RESPOSTA PARA ESTA E OUTRAS PERGUNTAS NO ESTOENTEANTE CHAPTRE. 4 DE: QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

N/A: Yo, minna-san! Aqui é a Bi... decidi deixar as reviews pro fim a partir desse Chaptre., assim vocês podem ler a fic e DEPOIS lêem minhas observações inúteis e as respostas do cometizinhos maravilhosos .

Primeiro as reviews:

**Kagome Kinomoto** – Q bom q gostou! Naaaum... dessa vez num vai ter nenhuma Urasue pra salvar a pele dela!!! (Quem mandou matar a Urasue? D) Ela vai ficar quietinha pentelhando os fantasmas no limbo!!! Kikbarro-podre só vai aparecer como morta, msm... A fic vai continuar, firme e forte . v Arigatou por ler!

**Tassi Higurashi** – Realmente, doidera... imagina, só eu msm pra pensar nisso: o povo fazendo terapia... pra aceitar a morte da Kik... (Bi não tem mais o que fazer) É realmente surpreendente o número de pessoas que deixaram reviews se apresentando como "Kik-killers", e eu não digo surpreendente pelo fato de ser a Kik, mas pelo fato de que eu nunca vi um assassinato com tanta gente se identificando como assassino! XD Se isso acontecesse sempre, os policiais tavam com a vida ganha!

Woody e Jordan: A gente que o diga! ¬¬

Que bom que gostou da fic, mas eu realmente fiquei pasma de receber reviews... eu, que acabei de entrar pra comunidade fic-writer, e que achei que a dita comunidade ia me chutar a pontapés... enfim... kissus, e obrigada por comentar!

**Mishiran** – Don't worry... don't worry... pq de assassino e louco, tdm tem um pouco! " v o jeito é extravasar nossos sentimentos sanguinários imaginando cenas beeem bonitas... como a Kikbarro sendo perfurada por lanças... sendo esquartejada... sendo queimada na fogueira por uma multidão raivosa de fic-writers...

Jordan: ¬¬ Non ligue pra Bi...

Woody: É, ela se esqueceu de tomar o Gadernol dela hoje! ¬¬

Oh, desculpe o . o Bi-chan se empolgou com a perspectiva de todas essas cenas maravilhosas... talvez elas aconteçam fics afora... é por isso que é bom escrever fan fic D Bem... acho que eu "gosto" de exatas tanto quanto eu "gosto" da Kik! Mas gosto não se discute! "Perua de barro de 2ª"? Adorei a definição! D E as pessoas ainda têm coragem de chamar aquela coisa de sacerdotisa! Tá mais pra imitação de bonequinho de barro do Maranhão! Enfins... você não enche o saco, não! Bi-chan agora incorporou leitura de reviews à lista de hobbys dela! Kissus pra ti!

**Sango .:. Lupin** – Ñ é que eu ñ conheça... é que ñ aparece, msm i . i adoraria poder instalar o pacote de jap. pras "letras" poderem aparecer... mas non aparece... infelizmente o PC ñ é só meu u.ú então, pra instalar eu ia ter que pedir autorização pa mamma... mas se eu pudesse ver eu com certeza ia diferenciar XD Eu sei que o Chaptre. foi curtinho... mas é porque eu não tinha a menor noção que as páginas do Word ficavam tão pequenas no , mas no chap. de hoje as coisas começam a acontecer... Siiim... é pra zuar, msm D Em tempo... pra quem não conhece Crossing Jordan... a Jordan e o Woody num são tão bobos assim, tá, pessu? É tudo exagero da minha parte... Kissus kissus

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan** – Q bom que gostou - Eu fico realmente feliz quando as pessoas gostam das coisinhas que eu escrevo... Bicha (Naraku) já-já vai aparecer... vc vai ver Tdm quer matar a Kik! Mais uma assassina dela pra coleção! XD (brincadeira) Bi-chan adora reviews, idiotas ou não... mas sua review não tá nada idiota!

Jordan: E ela tá doida tbm, esqueceu de tomar o Gadernol, como o Woody disse... u.ú

Ah, fica quieta, Jordan ¬¬ vocês hoje pentelharam demais nas reviews...

Jordan: Deixa a gente pentelhar, senão eu juro que não acho o assassino! )

Mas não acha... viciada em solucionar crimes do jeito que você é... Bem, kissus kissus e arigatou por deixar uma review!

Recado:

Bem, minna... Eu estava pensando em publicar logo uns dois chaptres. de vez, mas decidi deixar um por um mesmo... demora mais XD Essa daqui é minha primeira fic, e provavelmente vai ser a única crossover... até porque eu tô misturando InuYasha com uma série de tv, eu não conseguiria fazer um crossover só de animes, porque os animes que eu gosto não são muitos, na verdade... u.u

Eu comecei a fazer outra fic, mas eu ainda estou terminando porque ela vai ser one-shot... a próxima vai ser só de Inu, ok?

Mais uma vez, pra quem quer assistir Crossing Jordan e não sabe onde passa, é no Universal Channel, de segunda a sexta às 19:00 (repeteco) e também terça às 23:00 (nova temporada – horário péssimo XP)

Minna, mais uma vez eu agradeço por lerem, e espero que gostem da continuação da fic!


	4. Chaptre 4

Chaptre. 4 – À procura de Naraku!

Disclaimer de praxe: Eu detesto ter que dizer isso, mas InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não me pertencem.

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Det. Woody Hoyt, investigador (gato ) de homicídios da polícia de Boston

Coadjuvando: InuYasha, Kagome, o vizinho do Naraku e a telefonista do auxílio à lista.

_Esse Chaptre. é dedicado ao meu dicionário de inglês, porque ele sempre me permite ler as fics de Crossing Jordan, que ainda não existe nenhuma em Português! Dicionário Oxford Inglês-Português!!! Te amo, meu amoooor!!! o/"""_

_E também a todas as pessoas que deixam reviews ) Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna! (reverência)_

Tudo bem, se acalmem, aqui está o CHAPTRE. 4:

Depois de contar todo o acontecido ao Det. Woody Hoyt, os dois decidem sair por aí procurando o Naraku.

No meio da rua

InuYasha: - Pois eu acho que vocês vão perder o seu tempo.

J. C: - E por quê?

Kagome: - Simplesmente porque nós (e meio Japão Feudal) estamos procurando o Naraku há um tempão e nunca conseguimos encontrá-lo.

InuYasha: - Não seja injusta, nós encontramos ele umas duas vezes, mas ele tentou nos matar e escapou.

Kagome: - É, você tem razão.

J. C e W. H: gota

Kagome: - Bom, vocês estão avisados.

InuYasha: - Adeus.

Diante daquela desagradável surpresa, Jordan e Woody ficaram lá, sem saber o que fazer. Como encontrar um cara que era mestre em se esconder e ,se encontrado, sempre escapava?

J. C: - Caracas. E agora, o que a gente faz?

W. H: - Se acalme. Acho que ele está aqui em Boston, afinal de contas só ele consegue controlar aqueles insetos.

J. C: - E daí?

W. H: - Bem, os dois disseram que não conseguiram pegar ele no Japão feudal, mas ninguém garante que ele consiga se esconder tão bem assim aqui. Acho que vale a pena tentar. Agora, só falta a gente bolar um jeito de encontrar esse cara. (agarra a manga da blusa da Kagome e puxa ela de volta pra cena) Dá licença, mas como é esse Naraku?

Kagome: - Geralmente, ele usa uma pele de babuíno.

W. H: (larga ela) – Valeu. E aí, você tem algum plano?

J. C: - Não. (pensa)

(uma hora depois)

W. H: - Já sei o que nós podemos fazer!

J. C: - E o que é?

W. H: - Vamos sair pela rua perguntando às pessoas se elas viram um cara usando uma pele de babuíno!

J. C: - ....... peraí, eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Telefone público na esquina de alguma rua

J. C: - Alô? Aí é do auxílio à lista?

W. H: gota

Telefonista: - É, sim. Em que posso ajudar?

J. C: - Nós estamos procurando um cara chamado Naraku. Você pode nos dizer onde ele mora?

Telefonista: Aguarde alguns minutos, por favor.

(Uns cinco minutos depois)

Telefonista: - Atualmente, ele está morando naquela rua quase abandonada.

J. C: - Aaah. Quantas pessoas moram lá, além dele?

Telefonista: - Uma.

J. C: gota - Valeu.

Depois de bater o telefone na cara da moça do auxílio à lista, Jordan e Woody se dirigem para aquela rua quase abandonada.

Aquela rua quase abandonada – porta da casa de Naraku

Depois de tocarem a campainha quinhentas vezes, eles verificaram que a casa estava vazia.

W. H: - Droga, meu dedo tá doendo de tanto tocar essa maldita campainha!

J. C: - Vai ver ele nem mora aí! Aquela moça desgraçada do auxílio à lista deve ter dado a informação errada!

W. H: - Vamos perguntar ao vizinho.

Eles bateram na porta da casa vizinha e um cara abriu a porta.

Vizinho do Naraku: - Pois não?

J. C: - Com licença, nós estamos procurando um cara chamado Naraku. Ouvimos dizer que ele mora aqui, mas a casa tá vazia.

Vizinho do Naraku: - É que ele sai todo dia pra ir naquele bar que tem karaokê, ali no fim da rua, mas daqui a pouco ele volta.

J. C e W. H: gota

(Cinco horas depois)

W. H: - Puxa, esse cara não volta, não?

J. C: - Pelo jeito não, a gente já tá aqui esperando há cinco horas e ele ainda não deu as caras!

W. H: - Olha só, aí vem vindo alguém.

E AGORA? QUEM SERÁ ESSE ALGUÉM MISTERIOSO? DESCUBRA NO CHAPTRE. 5 DE QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

N/A: (foge das pedradas, tomatadas, mesadas e tudo mais que o pessual jogou nela) Ok, ok... tdm com ganas de matar a Bi-chan... Mas é pq eu realmente non tava com inspiração pra sentar aqui no PC e responder as views i . i e Chaptre., sem views, não passa u.ú Maisi enfs... agora que eu tive saco pra parar e responder, vamos ao que interessa...

**Tassi Higurashi – **Siiim, o assassino da Kik merece prêmio!!! o/""" Palmas pro assassino da Kik!!! (ngm ainda sabe quem é, muahahahaha XD só eu... ahn... mas isso é segredo de Estado! õ . o) E... bom... é pq eu realmente achei que ngm ia gostar das minhas fics... aquela one-shot q eu prometi vai acabar non sendo one-shot pq eu não tou com a mínima inspiração pra continuar ela... ainda tou esperando você continuar a "Sem Você" e a "Você Sempre Será"... tão ótimas! Ótimas msm! Kissus, e continue comentando (quanto mais, melhor!) o/"""

**Mishiran – **Oh... que gafe!!! Que gafe que eu cometi, kami!!! Preciso consertar isso já! (faz uma daquelas reverências de se ajoelhar e encostar a testa no chão) Gomen à todos os bonequinhos de barro do Maranhão, aquela lambisgóia de boca torta de 2ª categoria não chega nem aos pés de vocês! (aproveito pra já me desculpar com as lambisgóias de boca torta de 2ª categoria) A verdade é que a gente nunca vai encontrar algo ruim o suficiente pra comparar à Kik... até o Naraku é melhor do que ela! Eis o novo Chaptre., terminado de um modo beeem misterioso... (Bi má, mauahahaha) a verdade é que eu me rendi à tentação, e resolvi acabar esse capítulo como os novos livros da coleção Desventuras em Série vêem acabando: bem na parte mais emocionante ¬¬ a diferença é que vcs non precisam pagar pra ler XD Kissus kissus o/"""

**Hika Cheshire – **Nhá... non culpo vc... eu mesma várias vezes passo por fics que eu gosto e nem me dou ao trabalho de abrir elas pra ler... só depois é que eu pego e abro... aí eu gosto, e tal... e passo a acompanhar... Bem... eu non definiria essa fic exatamente como 'linda' XD a verdade é que eu só acho linda aquelas fic beeem água-com-açúcar... daquelas que Bi-chan fica lendo todas as declarações bonitas do Inu pra K-chan, e dizendo como ele nunca amou a barro-podre de verdade.... e aí a Bi tem um surto psicótico e começa a chorar igual uma manteiguinha derretida... i . i o problema é que eu não tenho saco, e nem talento diga-se de passagem, pra inventar todas aquelas coisas bonitas... Bi-chan só serve pra escrever esculhambação XD se bem que A Famosa One-shot Que Ia Sair (mas que eu ainda não tenho certeza SE sai OU se vai ser one-shot) tinha um pouco de romance no meio... sua mãe gosta de Crossing Jordan? Legal XD na verdade, não conheço muitas pessoas que gostem... ou mesmo que conheçam essa série P mas é um série excelente pra quem gosta de filme policial e tem estômago pra ver as autópsias... Nyaaa, continua logo a "Youkais também amam"! Onegai! Onegai! Kissus!

**Naomi – **Putz o . o eu não tava aceitando, msm? GOMEN!!! Mas é porque eu não sabia muito bem bulir no agora eu já corrigi esse erro... GOMEN À TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE TENTARAM DEIXAR VIEW E NÃO CONSEGUIRAM!!! ( agora você já podem XD ) Valeu por ter apontado o erro ) Que bom, mais uma que gosta de Crossing Jordan D non sou a única... é mto, mto, massa a série... eu adoro... pena que agora só tá passando repeteco, ep novo só naquele horário péssimo ¬¬ ... fazer o q... é isso, kissus pra você!!!

_Recadinhos básicos..._

Muahahaha, Bi-chan é má... parou bem nessa hora crucial... o que é que vai acontecer??? Prometo que vocês vão saber o mais breve possível... tem mais uma coisinha que eu quero falar.... agradeço a todo mundo que adicionou a minha fic aos favoritos, e eu queria dizer que eu amo uma porção de fics do , mas tou com preguiça de adicionar às minhas favoritas i . i É isso, minna-san... gomen por não ter atualizado antes, e arigatou por lerem a fic!!!

Kissus kissus da Bi-chan

Ah... vocês devem estar se perguntando (não)... onde é que estão a Jordan e o Woody que não pentelharam as reviews hoje? Bem, digamos que eu dei um jeito neles...

(Bi olha pra trás para contemplar Jordan e Woody amarrados numa cadeira, amordaçados)

Jordan: Mnnnf.... mnnf, mnnf, mnnf...

Bi: Desculpa, o que você disso mesmo? Acho que eu não entendi...

Jordan: MNNF!!!

Bi: Já disse que eu só solto se você ficar com o Woody no fim da série u.ú

Jordan e Woody: (gota)

Kissus de novo, minna!!!


	5. Chaptre 5

Chaptre. 5 – Entrevista com o youkai

Disclaimer de praxe: InuYasha e Crossing Jordan ainda não me pertencem, mas eu vou raptar Rumiko Takahashi e os donos da NBC e só vou soltar quando eles me derem os direitos autorais! :) buahahaha!!!

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Det. Woody Hoyt, investigador (gato ) de homicídios da polícia de Boston

Naraku, vilão pérfido e cruel

Coadjuvando: o gari

Já chega. CHAPTRE. 5:

O vulto ia se aproximando dos dois, e quando ele chegou bem perto, eles viram que era...

O gari.

_(N/A: Hahahaha, quem você esperava que fosse? O Naraku?)_

J. C e W. H: gota

Gari: - Boa noite.

Depois que o gari passou por eles e disse boa noite, Jordan perdeu a paciência e, com toda aquela delicadeza especial dela, disse:

J. C: - AAAAHHHH!!! Já chegaaaaaa! Enjoei de fazer papel de panaca. Vamos entrar naquele bar AGORA, dar um soco nas fuças daquele cara, mandar ele confessar tudo de tudo e arrastar ele pra delegacia, pra ele ficar preso até apodrecer!!! (dá um soco na própria mão)

O detetive Woody tentou fazer a exaltada médica legista voltar à razão, mas enquanto ele tentava convencê-la a resolver as coisas de uma forma pacífica, ela o agarrou pelo colarinho e saiu puxando-o até a entrada do bar.

Bar que tem karaokê

Quando eles chegaram ao bar que tem karaokê, ouviram uma pessoa vestindo uma pele de babuíno e cantando no karaokê (extremamente desafinado) em pé em cima de uma cadeira:

Naraku: -"It's raining man! Aleluia! It's raining man, hey hey..."

_(N/A: Desculpa minna, foi a primeira música que veio na minha cabeça O . o)_

J. C e W. H: gota

Eles saíram do bar pra conservar a integridade mental, e quando Naraku acabou de cantar eles entraram de novo.

Todo mundo no bar: (vaiando) - Uuuuuuuhhhh!!!! (jogam tomates e ovos)

Naraku: (se curva) - Obrigado, obrigado meus fãs. (pega os tomates e ovos que não acertaram nele) Muito obrigado pela demonstração de afeto, e em homenagem a isso eu vou cantar mais uma música que...

Todo mundo no bar: - NÃÃÃOOOO!!!!!!!

Naraku desceu da cadeira (um tanto desapontado), foi se sentar em uma mesa e ficou lá, bebendo em seu copinho de sakê.

J. C: - E agora? A gente tem que atrair esse cara pro lado de fora!

W. H: - Já sei! A gente diz que... (cochicha pra Jordan)

J. C: - Isso! Até parece que fui eu que tive essa idéia! Parabéns, Woody.

W. H: gota

J. C: - Bom, vamos por o plano em prática.

Eles vão andando pelo bar lotado até a mesa em que Naraku está bebendo seu sakê.

W. H: - Hããã, com licença. Como você se chama?

Naraku: (levanta os olhos) - Meu nome é Naraku.

J. C: - Bom, Naraku, meu nome é Jordan, e o dele é Woody. Nós dois somos de uma gravadora de CDs.

Naraku: - Uma gravadora de CDs?

J. C: - Sim, e nós... puxa, está fazendo muito barulho aqui dentro! Vamos lá fora pra conversar melhor?

W. H: "Puxa, o cara caiu direitinho!"

E lá se vão os três.

Bar que tem karaokê- do lado de fora

Naraku: (ansioso) – E então? Vocês gostaram da minha música? Ou da minha voz? Querem que eu grave um CD?

J. C e W. H: (se entreolham)

W. H: - Infelizmente, nós não trabalhamos com CDs. Eu sou o detetive Woody Hoyt, investigador de homicídios da polícia de Boston.

J. C: - E eu sou Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista do Instituto Médico Legal de Boston.

Naraku: - Isso quer dizer que eu não vou gravar meu CD?

W. H: - Não. Você vai ser levado até a polícia para interrogatório sobre o assassinato da...

Naraku: (cai de joelhos no chão) – NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!! (começa a chorar convulsivamente) Buuaaaahhhh!!! Desde pequenininho meu sonho foi ser um cantor famoso, e eu nunca consigo! Nunca! Nunca! Buuuaaahhh!!! Era por isso que eu queria a Jóia de Quatro Almas!!! Eu ia pedir pra ser um cantor internacionalmente conhecido e...

Nesse ponto, a paciência de Jordan e Woody já havia se esgotado e eles agarraram Naraku pela pele de babuíno e o arrastaram até a polícia, enquanto ele esperneava e gritava.

Naraku: - Me soltem, ou eu vou jogar miasma em vocês!!!

J. C: - Não interessa!!! Você matou a Kikyou pra roubar a Jóia de Quatro Almas e ainda por cima foi beber em um bar que não era o do meu pai!!!

W. H: gota - Ai, meu Deus...

Departamento Policial de Boston- aquela sala de interrogatório

W. H: - Então, Naraku. Pode me explicar o que o ferrão do seu inseto venenoso estava fazendo no braço da Kikyou?

Naraku: - Kikyou? O que é que aconteceu com ela?

W. H: - Ela morreu, ô otário! Na verdade, ela foi assassinada e eu e a Jordan estamos investigando o assassinato dela.

Naraku: - Então é sério? A Kikyou morreu? Quem foi a alma caridosa que mandou ela pro inferno?

W. H: - É exatamente isso que a gente tá tentando descobrir, e na autópsia encontraram um ferrão de um de seus insetos no braço dela. Como você explica isso?

Naraku: - Mmmn. Talvez...

W. H: - Talvez o quê? Seja mais objetivo.

Naraku: - Há quantos dias a Kikyou morreu?

W. H: - Ontem ou anteontem. Por quê?

Naraku: - Há uns quatro dias atrás, uma moça foi me procurar lá no bar. Ela disse que era produtora musical, que tinha adorado a minha música, que queria que eu gravasse um CD pra ela, que eu ira ser o maior sucesso, que eu ia estourar nas paradas, que....

W.H: - Eu já entendi. Vá direto ao ponto.

Naraku: - Bom, ela disse que ia fazer tudo isso por mim, contanto que...

W. H: - Contanto que?

Naraku: - Contanto que eu emprestasse um dos meus insetos venenosos pra ela. Disse que devolvia em perfeito estado, mas nunca mais vi meu inseto ou a moça de novo.

W. H: - Interessante. Como era o nome dessa moça?

Naraku: - O nome dela era Laura.

_(N/A: Siiiim, é a Laura de "Celebridades". Me matem, eu mereço.)_

W. H: gota - Essa daí já não tinha morrido?

Naraku: - Eu não sei de nada disso.

W. H: - Obrigado. Por hora você está livre, mas a qualquer momento podemos precisar de você para novo interrogatório.

Depois de soltar o Naraku, Woody sai da sala e vai confabular com Jordan a respeito do interrogatório.

J. C: - Acho que agora a gente vai ter que correr atrás dessa tal Laura.

W. H: gota - Meu Deus, que "descobrida", acho que essa leva o prêmio. Enfim, não podemos ficar aqui parados o dia todo. Temos que ir atrás dessa talzinha aí!

J. C: - Ah, não "temos" não.

W. H: (O O) – CUMA????

J. C: - É isso aí. Meu horário de trabalho acabou. Tô indo embora. (pega o casaco e sai)

W. H: (cai de joelhos no chão, mortificado) mega- gota

E AGORA? IRÃO ELES ENCONTRAR LAURA QUANDO JORDAN VOLTAR AO TRABALHO? NÃO PERCA AS EMOÇÕES DO CHAPTRE. 6 DE QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

Yo, Bi-chan respondendo as views rapidinho:

**Tassi Higurashi – **Non precisa imaginar... aqui está ele, o Naraku em toda a sua glória, cantando no karaokê! (tsc, tsc) Só eu msm XD Siiim, eu tou adorando suas fics... não é sua culpa, não.... é minha, essa retardada que até alguns dias atrás non sabia nem msm deixar reviews... i . i mas agora eu aprendi e estou deixando views, oka? Kissus pra ti! :

**Naomi –** Difícil, mas não impossível! Eis o Naraku cantando o grade sucesso "It's Raining Man"! xD muahahahaha, caramba, eu invento cada porcaria que até eu me espanto X . x vou te adicionar, no MSN, mas aconteceu alguma coisa que o programa deu pau, e non tá querendo adicionar novos contatos i . i é isso... kissus, valeu por cometar! o/""

**Hika Cheshire – **Nhá, eu nem entro mais no pc da escola u.ú tudu porcaria! Nhááá, o Vizinho do naraku XD gostou msm?

Vizinho do Naraku: Eu tenho uma fã! Eu tenho uma fã!

Bi: Acho melhor vc sair fora, antes que vá ficar junto deles! ¬¬ (apontando pra Jordan e pro Woody, ainda amarrados)

Vizinho do Naraku: ..... (sai de fininho)

Bi: É isso, kissus, e arigatou por ler a fic! o/"""

Recadinho Básico: Me perdoa, minna. Eu sei que provavelmente vocês acham que já sabem quem foi o culpado, e não vai mais querer ler essa fic. Mas eu acho que vão haver algumas surpresas. Aliás, eu tô fazendo uma grande salada de frutas nessa história. Obrigada por ler essa bobagem, tá?

Ah, sim! Bi se cansou de ser morta para o mundo e finalmente decidiu fazer MSN! Meu e-mail é (baunilha, msm XD sei que é estranho, mas achei que soava bonitnho) se vocês quiserem, me adicionem, oka? : ) (eu sei que as carinhas com sinal de igual sã muuuito melhores, mas não apareceo igual. E nem o acento circunflexo, por falar nisso. Alguém pode me ajudar?)

Domo Arigatou!


	6. Chaptre 6

Chaptre. 6 - A Reconstituição do Crime!

Disclaimer de praxe: como meu plano de rapto falhou, InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não me pertencem u .

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Det. Woody Hoyt, investigador (gato ) de homicídios da polícia de Boston

Bi , a autora (eeeuuu o/ eu sei que só apareço no começo, mas sou eu que escrevo! Tenho que ser protagonista, senão eu não termino a fic! XD)

Coadjuvando: Ninguém (cadê os coadjuvantes dessa história?).

Sim, eu estou vendo estas pedras nas suas mãos, mas se acalme porque aqui está o CHAPTRE. 6:

W.H: - Espera aí um minutinho. A gente não tinha que ir atrás da Laura nesse capítulo?

_Autora: - É, eu sei, mas é porque eu estava esquecendo um dos clichês de Crossing Jordan! Tem sempre que ter uma reconstituição do crime no episódio!_

J. C: - O pior é que é verdade, em todo episódio eu e meu pai interpretamos ou vítima ou assassino pra descobrir quem é o culpado!

W. H: (- -) (de repente se toca de alguma coisa o . o´ ) – Agüenta aí um instante. (volta lá pra cima e lê quem são os participantes do Chaptre. 6) Tem alguma coisa errada. O pai da Jordan não vai participar desse capítulo! Quem é que vai fazer a reconstituição do crime com ela?

_Autora: - Adivinha!_

W. H: - Ah, não. Você por acaso não está pensando que EU...

_Autora: - Exatamente!_

W. H: - Que é que a gente não faz pra ganhar o nosso cachê...

Agora sim, O VERDADEIRO CHAPTRE. 6:

Depois da autora da fic ter se tocado que Jordan e Woody precisavam fazer a famosa reconstituição clichê de Crossing Jordan, eles mudam de planos: ao invés de ir para um capítulo cheio de ação e de caçadas emocionantes pela cidade, eles se sentam em uma mesa pra fazer o clichê obrigatório.

_(N/A: Gomen, minna! Mas é que se por acaso o tio Kring Tim Kring, autor de Crossing Jordan P estiver lendo isso, ele vai ficar desapontado de não ver o seu clichê devidamente representado XD )_

J. C: - E então, você vai ser a Kikyou ou o assassino?

W. H: - É L"GICO QUE EU VOU SER O ASSASSINO!!!

J. C: - Ih, calma, calma, não fique histérico, acho que você exagerou na cafeína hoje ...

_(N/A: Continue lendo pra perceber a ironia da mensagem)_

W. H: - Desculpa, eu ando meio estressado, se eu não precisasse de dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel da minha quitinete dois por dois eu já tinha me mandado dessa fic maluca!

J. C: gota - Eu vou ser a Kikyou.

Uma espécie de _flashback_

Jordan- Cavanaugh- Kikyou: - Eu estou andando pelo parque, vivendo a minha vidinha medíocre de morta - viva quando eu vejo um inseto venenoso do Naraku.

Woody- Hoyt- Assassino: - Eu estou comandando o inseto. Mando ele te atacar.

Jordan- Cavanaugh- Kikyou: - Eu estou perdendo a consciência. Eu desmaio. Então você pega a faca, e começa a me esquartejar e...

Fim da espécie de _flashback_

W. H (agora não é mais assassino): - Eca, isso é nojento. (interrompeu)

J. C (agora não é mais Kikyou): - Nem, eu já me acostumei. Eu faço isso desde pequena.

W. H: (O O) – ECA! Cumé que você agüentava?

J. C: - Sei lá! Eu já tenho trinta e três anos! Estou velha! Ficando pra titia! Você acha que eu vou me lembrar??!! (cai de joelhos no chão, chorando) Buuuuaaaahhh! Ninguém me ama! Ninguém me quer!

W. H: (interrompe a crise histérica dela) – Ah, pára com isso! Pensa só um pouquinho, quantos caras ficaram a fim de você no seriado? (começa a contar nos dedos) Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... só os que eu me lembro! E você esnobou todos! Não venha com essa crise de "ninguém-me-ama-ninguém-me-quer"! Porque até eu você esnobou! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR DANDO ATAQUE E... (para pra tomar fôlego, se toca do que disse e fica vermelho e com uma mega-gota) Vamos continuar com isso ou não?!

_(N/A: Foi no episódio "Don't Look Back/Não olhe pra trás", quando eles viajaram pra Califórnia ;P E eu NÃO estou exagerando, todos esses caras ficaram realmente a fim dela no seriado! Eu contei os que eu me lembrava pra escrever aqui! XD _)

J. C: (levanta) – Você tem razão, eu vou superar isso. Continuando. (começa a andar em círculos pela sala) Mas que raios a Kikyou estaria fazendo no parque???

W. H: - Sei lá!

J. C: - A gente tem que achar a casa dela pra ver se descobre alguma pista!

W. H: - Vai ligar pro auxílio à lista de novo?

J. C: - Não, meu cartão telefônico esgotou os créditos e se eu ligar a cobrar, eles não vão atender. Vamos pensar em outro jeito de descobrir onde ela mora.

(Uma hora depois)

J. C: - JÁ SEI! JÁ, SEI, JÁ SEI, JÁ SEEEEEIIII... mmmnnnnfffjglghjrr...

W. H: (tampando a boca de J. C) – Pára de ficar histérica! Que é que você tem hoje???

J. C: - Talvez seja porque eu bebi sete xícaras de café, comi nove barras de chocolate, bebi mais dois copos de Coca- Cola e uma canequinha de chá preto no café da manhã!

_(N/A: Todos os alimentos acima contém cafeína e se você tiver taquicardia e comer essas coisas em excesso, seu coração vai disparar! pode ter certeza disso, eu NÃO estou inventando, falo por experiência pessoal!)_

W. H: gota - Tá explicado.

J. C: - Continuando... a Kikyou é uma morta- viva, certo?

W. H: - Certo.

J. C: - E de onde é que todos os mortos- vivos vêem?

W. H: - Não sei, de onde? Dos filmes de terror?

J. C: - - gota - NÃO, Ô JEGUE!!! OS MORTOS – VIVOS VÊEM DO CEMITÉRIO!!!

W. H: - É verdade! (pega o sobretudo) O que é que você tá esperando? Vamos logo pro cemitério! (sai feliz da vida, assobiando)

J. C: gota (para o público) - É impressão minha ou a profissão torna os policiais mais indiferentes?

No cemitério

J. C: - Cruzes, esse lugar me dá arrepios à noite.

W. H: - Você não é "A Médica Legista" da história? Já devia estar acostumada a ver mortos. Além de quê, deixa de ser exagerada. Não está nem tão escuro e nem tão assustador assim.

J. C: - Ok, então pelo menos me dá uma das lanternas? Você está monopolizando as duas, isso não é justo!

W. H: - Ah, mas com uma laterna só fica muito escuro! (tremendo)

J. C: (- -) – Ai, eu mereço. Olha lá (aponta), é o túmulo da Kikyou!

W. H: - Dá pra perceber, ó só o buraco que está cavado no chão!

J. C: - "bvio, né? Se ela era uma morta-viva que andava por aí pentelhando as pessoas, ela tinha que ter saído do túmulo de algum jeito.

W. H:- Que é isso no chão? (apanha um papelzinho)

J. C: (lendo) – "Kikyou, me encontre no parque, à noite. Não leve seu arco, suas flechas, nem ninguém." Não tem assinatura!

W. H: - Como é que essa mulher foi idiota o bastante pra ir?

J. C: - Ela era assim mesmo, metida a resolver tudo sozinha, mas sempre tinha que ter alguém pra salvá-la, senão morria. O Naraku mesmo, já tinha matado ela duas vezes, mas a desgraçada sempre dava um jeito de reviver. Pelo menos agora nós já sabemos porque ela foi até o parque e...

Nesse momento, eles ouvem uma risada maléfica e se viram para trás. Entre os túmulos está uma morta-viva loira rindo histericamente.

Morta-viva Loira: - Hahahahahaha... seus idiotas!!! (continua rindo, que nem uma louca)

J. C: gota - Cruzes, o que é que essa maluca tem?

W. H: gota - E eu lá sei? (pensa um pouquinho) Peraí! Essa é a Laura!

Laura: (descabela e definitivamente com ares de louca) - Seus otários!!! A Kikyou está morta e vocês não podem fazer nada! Pra quê perder o seu tempo? (volta a rir)

J. C: -SUA DOIDA, FOI VOCÊ QUE MATOU A KIKYOU???

Laura: (de repente para de rir) – PÔ! VOCÊ FOI LOGO CUTUCAR A FERIDA!!! Mas não... não fui eu que tive a felicidade de matar aquela desgraçada... (dá um sorriso perverso) eu fui apenas uma cúmplice do maior assassinato da história, planejado pelo mais incrível e fantástico gênio do crime do mundo!

W. H: - Por quê? Por que você fez isso?

Laura: - Isso é óbvio, não é? Só há lugar para uma morta-viva chata no mundo! Eu ajudei na morte definitiva da Kikyou e agora posso recuperar o lugar que me é de direito no limbo!!! (toda satisfeita consigo mesma)

J. C: (cochichando pra W. H) - Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história...

W. H: (cochicha de volta) – O quê? O mais absurdo é que tudo faz sentido!

J. C: (ainda cochichando) – O problema não é esse... o problema é que nenhum culpado entrega o crime assim, de bandeja!

Laura: (pára de ficar satisfeita consigo mesma e volta a prestar atenção nos dois) – Muito bem... agora só falta resolver uma coisa...

J. C e W. H: ...........

Laura: - Qualé! Vocês não vão perguntar o que é, não?

J. C: - Tá bom, o que é?

Laura: - Já que agora vocês sabem tudo sobre essa trama pérfida e cruel, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE MORRER!!!!!! (volta a rir, flutuando no ar – clima de filme de terror P)

J. C: (cochicha novamente para W. H) – Eu não disse? Eu não disse?

W. H: (com, vamos considerar, uma grande presença de espírito, afinal ninguém fala com um morto-vivo prestes a te matar assim) (olha pra cima) – Laura, como você pretende matar a gente? Você não passa de uma reles morta-viva comum, e não tem nenhum revólver, faca ou qualquer coisa assim com você!

Laura: - Tsc, tsc, tsc... vocês vivos nem imaginam o que pode acontecer quando alguém vai parar no limbo.

Essa pessoa... (esfrega as mãos)

Adquire... (as mão agora começam a brilhar)

...PODERES ALÉM DO IMAGINÁVEL!!! (começa a sair bolas de relâmpagos (energia) da mão dela, e o cabelo dela começa a levantar, ela fica emanando calor e totalmente possuída, lembrando muito o Hiten dos irmão Raijuu quando o InuYasha deu um soco nele – lá pro epi. 20 ou 21 de InuYasha, não sei ao certo)

_(N/A: Eu sei, essa parte ficou realmente uma porcaria - -)_

J. C: - Credo, ela tá emanando calor, totalmente possuída e lembrando muito o Hiten dos irmão Raijuu quando o InuYasha deu um soco nele!

Laura: (começa a atirar enormes bolas de energia com as mãos) MORRA!!! MORRA!!! MORRA!!!

W. H: (pega J. C pelo colarinho do sobretudo e começa a correr puxando ela) – VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI, DEPRESSA!!!

Mal eles saem do cemitério, ouvem uma explosão.

(BOOOOOOOMMMMM )

J. C: - Que horror, ela explodiu o cemitério!!!

W. H: - Bem, e agora?

J. C: - E agora o quê?

W. H: - Já esqueceu? A Laura não é a verdadeira assassina. Nós temos que pegar o culpado, o tal gênio do crime... (senta no meio-fio da calçada) Mas como nós vamos descobrir quem é?

J. C: (senta no meio-fio também) – Nós só temos que refletir um pouco...

.... JÁ SEI!!!

W. H: ( dá um pulo de mais de meio metro) – Já? E o que nós vamos fazer?

J. C: - Pense bem... qual é o maior clichê da solução de crimes?

W. H: - "O CULPADO SEMPRE VOLTA À CENA DO CRIME"!!!

J. C: - Exatamente! Vamos até o parque, porque o assassino deve estar lá esperando por nós!

E AGORA? CONSEGUIRÃO ELES ENCONTRAR O CULPADO? NÃO PERCA AS EMO'ES FINAIS DO CHAPTRE. 7 DE QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

Ok, ok... a Bi sumiu de novo u . u mas aqueles seres do submundo mais conhecidos como professores estavam torturando a nós, pobres coitados, com o projeto interdisciplinar, e eu não tinha tido tempo de mais uma vez sentar e responder as views... :P

REVIEWS:

**Tassi Higurashi- **Issu aí... Naraku cantando "It's raining man"! XD Bom... a Laura? o . o bem... de repente me veio a idéia de colocar ela na fic... a coitadinha... só queria ser a morta-viva mais chata do limbo, mas a Kikyou nunca deixava... a Maria Clara ERA realmente sobrancelhuda, já que estamos falando nisso u . u era meio... sai lá, mto "mocinha-boazinha-tudo-de-mau-acontece-comigo-mas-eu-sempre-me-dou-bem-no-fim-da-novela"... e eu não acredito que ela foi trocar o **Henri Castelli**, com aqueles olhins azuis perfeitos iguais aos do Det. Woody por aquele **Marcos Palmeiras** com cabelo de pinchaim u .

Det. Woody: Obrigado pela parte que me toca u . u

Não há de quê, é a mais pura verdade...

Jordan: ¬¬

Mas enfim... mudando de assunto... Minina, adorei o fim da "Sem Voc"... (Bi manteiguinha derretida chorando i . i) Caramba, eu sempre choro em fics assim... é impressionante... mas... mas... é mto cute... eu... eu acho que eu vou... BUAAAAHHHH

Jordan: "- . - (estende a caixinha de lenços pra Bi-chan)

Desculpa, gente... (enxugando os olhos) Mas é que é tão lindo ver o Inu e a K-chan dizendo coisas "Eu sempre te amei" e talz enquanto a Kikbarro nojenta apodrece no chão... bem que titia Rumiko podia dar uma olhada nas fics existentes por aí – não nessa, claro u . u – pra poder se inspirar um pouco... É isso, kissus e valeu por deixar view!!! o/''' (bonequinho de despedida da Bi-chan já é clichê u . ú)

**Hika Cheshire- **Bem... tadinho do Naraku, gente... ele só é complexado, queria ser um cantor famoso e nunca conseguia... u . u

Naraku: Buaaaahhh!!! Tadinho de mim!

O . o Mas enfim... quanto ao Vizinho do Naraku... claro que ele pode participar! Desculpa a demora da resposta...

Vizinho do Naraku: Oba!!! Arrumei emprego!!! Arrumei emprego, mamãe!!! o/"""

A Laura, bem, a Laura... acho que ela tbm foi ressuscitada... provavelmente por aqueles dois "filhos" da Urasue... :P

É isso... kissus, valeu por comentar!!!o/

**Kagome Kinomoto-** Nyaaa... que bom que gostou da fic Eis a continuação... aaah, a fic já está chegando ao fim ç . ç Falta poquinho, mas ainda vai acontecer um monte de coisa XD Bi-chan agradece por você ter lido a humirde fic dela XD Kissus kissus!!!

Em tempo... gomen minna, esse chaptre. saiu realmente forçado P mas é que eu estava um tanto quanto sem idéias e resolvi tacar logo tudo nesse chaptre. 6 pra eu poder acabar essa fic logo XP É isso, não me matem, e obrigada por agüentar ler até aqui!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	7. Chaptre 7

Chaptre. 7 – O Culpado!

Disclaimer de praxe: A essa altura do campeonato, vocês já devem saber que InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não me pertencem.

Estrelando:

Dra. Jordan Cavanaugh, médica legista xereta do Instituto Médico Legal (IML) de Boston

Det. Woody Hoyt, investigador (gato ) de homicídios da polícia de Boston

O Culpado, assassino da Kikyou

Coadjuvando: Ninguém. (já descobri onde estão os coadjuvantes, eles saíram pra tomar um cafezinho.)

Gente, cuidado com essas facas, alguém pode sair muito machucadooo... aqui está o CHAPTRE. 7, calma, gente... (começam a perseguir a autora, querendo esfaqueá-la pela enrolação)

Depois de desvendarem grande parte da trama maléfica na qual eles haviam se enfiado, Jordan e Woody voltaram para o parque onde se encontram todos os corpos, totalmente confiantes naquele clichê: "O Culpado Sempre Volta À Cena Do Crime".

_(N/A: Sim, eu sobrevivi u.ú E... está mais pra "trama maluca" do que pra "trama maléfica", mas... P) _

De volta ao parque

Quando chegaram à cena do crime constataram, extremamente espantados, que lá não havia nenhum gênio do crime, apenas...

O gari.

_(N/A: Desculpa me meter de novo D mas sim, esse é aquele mesmo gari do Chaptre. 5, que deu boa noite à Jordan antes dela ter um ataque.)_

J. C: - Cuma? Cadê o culpado? Cadê o gênio do crime?

W. H: (¬¬) – E aquela história de que o culpado sempre volta à cena do crime, hein?

J. C: - Eu também não sei o que aconteceu de errado! (cai de joelhos no chão, mortificada) CADÊÊÊ O CULPADOOO??? (começa a ficar desesperada)

Gari: - Com licença, posso ajudar vocês?

W. H: (tentando – sem sucesso - consolar a inconsolável médica legista desesperada) – Desculpe, eu acho que no estado em que ela está não tem muita coisa que se possa fazer, sabe...

Gari: - Não é isso... eu sei quem é o culpado...

J. C: (levanta a cabeça pra olhar o gari) - E QUEM É???

Gari: - É o incrível... maravilhoso... estupendo... O SUPER-GARI!!!

Depois de falar isso, o gari revela a sua verdadeira identidade: o super-vilão Super-Gari!

J. C e W.H: gota (caem de joelhos no chão, mortificados) (O O) .........

_(N/A: Muahahahaha, eu confesso, eu meio que misturei aquele episódio das Meninas Super-Poderosas que eu já vi umas 5 vezes com uma revistinha do Cebolinha que eu li pra criar esse vilão tosco XP)_

Depois de uma hora, eles conseguem recuperar a fala.

J. C: (com a voz fraquinha) – P-por... por q-que... voc-cê... fez i-isso...?

Super-Gari: (estava lixando as unhas) (para e olha pra eles) – Ah, já saíram do estado de choque? Então... agora eu vou contar pra vocês a minha história e por que eu matei a Kikyou! (pega uma porção de folhas de papel e começa a ler)

Antigamente eu era apenas um gari simpático e normal. Andava por aí, vivendo minha vida de gari e fazendo o meu trabalho de gari. Mas um dia eu descobri que precisava de mais. Eu não queria ter uma vidinha medíocre como a maioria das pessoas tem. E eu descobri a minha verdadeira essência... eu queria ser um super-vilão. Assumi a minha identidade secreta e fiquei à espreita, esperando uma oportunidade, um crime perfeito.

Foi quando eu pus as mãos em um mangá de InuYasha perdido no parque. Li e percebi imediatamente que criaturinha horrível era a Kikyou. Estava ali o meu crime perfeito: eu ia assassiná-la. Era unir o útil ao agradável: eu livrava o mundo de uma praga horrorosa ao mesmo tempo em que selava o meu destino e entrava na liga dos super-vilões.

Enquanto estava assistindo o último capítulo da novela das oito, vi a hora da morte de Laura: percebi que podia conseguir uma grande aliada. Conversei com ela e disse que ela nunca conseguiria consagrar o seu lugar de vilã morta-viva mais chata do limbo se a Kikyou continuasse perambulando por aí e fazendo a infelicidade do InuYasha e da Kagome. Laura concordou e me ajudou: ela pegou o inseto venenoso do Naraku e escreveu o bilhete do encontro no parque; a megera da Kikyou caiu igual uma patinha e nós entorpecemos ela com o veneno do inseto do Naraku e depois nós a esfaqueamos. (acaba a história e joga as folhas pra trás, todo satisfeito consigo mesmo)

W. H: - Hããã... desculpe interromper a sua história interessantíssima... mas por que vocês não deixaram a Kikyou simplesmente morrer envenenada?

Super-Gari: (o.o´ ) – Sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso?

J. C e W. H: (- . -)

Super-Gari: - Mas de qualquer jeito, agora vocês já sabem da minha história e eu...

W. H: - ... vai ter que nos matar, eu já sei.

J. C: (cochicha para W. H) – Já não bastasse o cemitério, agora vai ser o parque também! Se continuarem com essa destruição em massa, vão acabar descontando do nosso salário.

W. H: (para J. C) – Fazer o quê...

E os dois já estavam se preparando para fugir do ataque do Super-Gari, mas caíram no chão. Já estavam conformados com o fato de que iam morrer...

J. C: - BUAAAHH!!! Se eu morrer eu quero que o pessoal do IML faça a minha autópsia!!!

W. H: - Digam pra minha mãezinha que eu gosto muito dela e falem pro meu irmão que não teve jeito, eu morri antes dele poder pagar a dívida que ele tem comigo!!!

_(N/A: Não faço idéia de que dívida seja, mas ele fala sobre ela no episódio "Sunset Division/Divisão de Sunset")_

...Quando eis que não mais do que de repente...

InuYasha: - GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!!!

As garras retalhadoras cortaram o Super-Gari, cujos pedaços caíram no chão.

_(N/A: Tá, essa parte ficou nojenta XP)_

Os outros personagens de "InuYasha" chegam correndo no parque.

Kagome: (se ajoelha pra ver como eles estão) - Caramba, vocês estão bem?

J. C: - Sim, nós estamos...

Sango: - Foi ele que matou a Kikyou?

W. H: - É, foi ele.

Miroku: (para J. C) - A senhorita tem alguma coisa pra fazer essa noite?

J. C: (dá um chute no Miroku)

W. H: - Como vocês descobriram que nós estávamos aqui?

Sango: - Percepção extrasensorial!

Shippou: - É, nós estávamos lendo a fic!

_(N/A: Entraram de penetra! Por isso que não tinha o nome deles lá em cima XD)_

Miroku, Sango e Kagome: (¬¬) .........

Shippou: - O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

InuYasha: (chegando) (estava examinando os restos do Super-Gari) – É, esse já era. Pena que ele morreu, merecia uma medalha e uma menção honrosa por serviços prestados à humanidade, afinal, foi ele que matou a Kikyou...

W. H: - Então... (pegando as algemas)

InuYasha: - O que foi?

W. H: - Bem, obrigado por salvar a gente, mas infelizmente eu vou ter que te prender por homicídio culposo. (algema o InuYasha)

InuYasha: - EI!!!

O Det. Woody sai arrastando InuYasha até a delegacia.

InuYasha: - PERAÍ!!! EXIJO MEUS DIREITOS!!! MEU ADVOGADO, QUERO MEU ADVOGADO!!!!

J. C, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippou: gota

SE VOCÊS PENSAVAM QUE TINHAM SE LIVRADO DE MIM, ESTÃO MUITO ENGANADOS, PORQUE AINDA TEMOS O CHAPTRE-QUE-NÃO-É-BEM-CHAPTRE. 8 DE QUEM MATOU A KIKYOU?

Yeee, minna... esse é o penúltimo Chaptre. da fic... i . i tbm estou triste de ter que terminá-la... mas eu acho que fic é igual a novela: tem que acabar no tempo certo, senão fica chata! XD Bem... vamos às views:

**Naomi – **_( se pendura no pescoço do Det. Woody - assustada com a perspectiva de ser afogada na privada) _Viu? Atualizei a fic direitinho! _(gota)_ Tentei te adicionar no MSN... mas essa joça tá com algum problema q non tá adicionando novos contatos ¬¬ Qualquer coisa o meu é bi underline vanilla arroba hotmail ponto com... Lindinha? O . o que Lindinha? _(tremendo de medo- ainda pendurada no pescoço do Det. Woody )_

Woody: "– . –

Jordan: ¬¬

Kisses p vc!!!

**Hika Cheshire – **Nyaa, que bom que gostou... a reconstituição quase que fica de fora... _(Bi esquecida ¬¬)_ Cafeína não faz propriamente MAL... mas minha mamma non pode comer/tomar pq ela tem taquicardia... e cafeína realmente deixa as pessoas histéricas.... (_ainda não largou do pescoço do Det. Woody – se aproveitando da situação xD)_

Jordan: ¬¬

Quanto ao Vizinho do Naraku... cuidado na hora de dar comida a ele e não deixe ele ir dormir muito tarde! u .

Kissus!!!

**Tassi Higurashi – **Certeza a gente nunca tem O . o mas eu acho que a fic tava meio que enchendo qndo eu escrevi o último Chaptre., aí eu saí tacando tudo lá... U U infelizmente agora é tarde... já morreu o Super-Gari... _( pro Woody – AINDA dependurada no pescoço dele :P)_ Ainda dá tempo de presentear a Tassi?

Woody: Acho que não... - -

Mas... nós já estamos organizando uma festa pra todas as pessoas que disseram que mataram a Kik-barro... com direito a Naraku cantando e tdo...

Naraku: Finalmente alguém que aprecia o meu talento!!! _(anotando as sugestões) _o/ Obrigado!!! Obrigado!!!

Arigatou por comentar _(carinha de dois acentos circunflexos, que não aparecem aqui no FF ponto neti – tbm non aparece o nome)_

Woody: Bi... meu pescoço tá começando a ficar dormente... XP

Jordan: Vc ouviu... vai saindo daí! ¬¬

NAUM!!! Muahahahhaah XD Brincadeirinha... _(desce) _

Jordan: Oba!!! _(se pendura no pescoço do Det. Woody)_

"""o . o

Woody: "– . – De novo????

...... Kissus, minna-san..... até o próximo Chaptre....


	8. Chaptrequenãoébemchaptre8

Disclaimer de praxe: Será que eu ainda preciso dizer que...

_Todos: ...InuYasha e Crossing Jordan não te pertencem, nós sabemos, dá pra começar logo esse Chaptre_.?

Chaptre.-que-não-é-bem-chaptre. 8 – O Fim Final

Oi, aqui é a Bi. Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque raios o Chaptre. 8 é um Chaptre.-que-não-é-bem-chaptre. Se vocês repararem, a estrutura dele está um pouquinho diferente também (o disclaimer está no começo e não aparecem os personagens que participam – até porque não precisa mesmo XD). Na verdade, a fic devia ter terminado no chaptre. passado, mas eu decidi fazer só mais esse pra contar pra vocês qual foi o final de todos os personagens.

**Jordan e Woody **continuam trabalhando, cada um em seu respectivo emprego, e nas férias eles saem por aí viajando juntos e se beijando em desertos quando o Cadillac deles quebra.

_(N/A: Mais "Don't Look Back/Não olhe para trás" XD você pode se surpreender, mas eu não inventei a parte do beijo no deserto quando o Cadillac quebrou)_

Apesar de saírem por aí juntos eles nunca se casaram porque Jordan continua tendo pavor de compromisso.

_(N/A novamente: Esse é o casal mais bonitinho de Crossing Jordan, e é realmente uma pena que Jordan tenha fobia de se comprometer e eles nunca se acertem_)

**Kagome e InuYasha **, esses sim se casaram depois de terem pagado a fiança do InuYasha e decidiram mudar para Boston, onde hoje trabalham para a polícia dando informações sobre vilões de anime.

**Shippou **decidiu ficar com eles eabriu uma sorveteria que hoje em dia é o point da cidade, virando assim um rico empresário.

**Sango e Miroku **descobriram que cantam muito bem juntos, gravaram um CD e agora são a dupla mais badala seja do Oriente, seja do Ocidente. (- -)

**O Super Gari** teve um enterro com honras militares, a Rainha da Inglaterra o consagrou lorde, ele recebeu uma homenagem na entrega do Nobel da Paz, entre outros prêmios e ergueram uma enorme estátua dele, onde as pessoas podem colocar flores e honrarem esse herói da humanidade todos os dias.

**Garret **(se você não se lembra dele, é o chefe de Jordan que apareceu no comecinho da fic, volta lá pra dar uma olhada!) ficou amigo de Sesshoumaru (porque ambos NÃO são bonitos, mas têm aquele magnetismo estranho que atrai as garotas XP acho que é o tipo que eles fazem de "eu-me-acho-mesmo-e-daí?"), mas foi desprezado por todas as mulheres que ele enrolou.

**Lily e Bug **ficam juntos. (porque além deles serem o segundo casal mais bonitinho de Crossing Jordan, nós tínhamos que ter sequer UM final feliz normal nessa história P)

**Nigel** entrou para o balé clássico e hoje se apresenta por aí de tutu cor-de-rosa .

_(N/A: Isso combina bem com ele, é uma coisa tão GAY! P Não que ele tenha dito que é gay, mas o jeito dele é definitivamente gay! XD Ah, e gomen aos garotos que fazem balé, eu NÃO tenho preconceito quanto a isso, a parte gay é a do tutu cor-de-rosa! Eu duvido que vocês se apresentem de tutu cor-de-rosa XP)_

**Kikyou e Laura **hoje disputam o lugar de vilã morta-viva mais chata do mundo, com a Kikyou ganhando disparado... como a Kikyou ainda não foi pro inferno? Ei, você nunca ouviu o ditado "vaso ruim não quebra"?

**As Últimas Reviews:**

Ok, ok, me matem... não atualizei antes, mas não foi por falta de vontade... talvez eu inconscientemente quisesse adiar o fim... quer dizer, essa é minha 1ª fic e, não importa quantas outras eu escreva, eu sempre vou guardar um carinho especial por essa, blablablabla, vamos deixar dessa baboseira sentimental e vamos às views:

**RoXnaomiRoX – **Eis... o Último chap. i . i estou mto mto triste de ter que terminá-la, mas... q fazer? Tinha que acabar...

Pelo menos, agora eu não recebo ameaças de afogamento na privada xD Zuiera... enfim... um dia eu preciso coletar todas as nossas idéias de "o que fazer com o autêntico Barro Kikyou" e tentar transformá-las em fic xD (rs) Mas não agora, pq eu já estoutrabalhando na segunda! (carinha de dois acentos cicunflexos e um V) Enfim... mto obrigada por Ter deixado view aqui, viu? E continua logo a "Doce Shiroyama"!!! Policial!!! Sugoi!!! Sugoi!!! (carinha de dois asteriscos)

**Tassi Higurashi – **Ok, ok... se isso lhe fizer feliz, vou tentar de incluir na próxima fic (não se preocupe qnto ao chachê u.u)! Estava pensando em fazer uma continuação pra essa, então eu ia fazer uma enquete pra saber quem ia ser o próximo "assassinado"... mas... sei lá XP se quiser, estou aberta a sugestões, oka?

Eis o fim... i . i não fique triste, pois a próxima já vem! (carinha de dois acentos circunflexos) Kissus!

É isso, minna-san! Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido ler essa droga até o fim! (carinha de dois acentos cicunflexos e um V) Bi - chan agradece a preferência e diz: Arigatou Gozaimasu (Muito obrigada)!!! (Se sentindo no programa da Xuxa) Um beijo pra tdm que deixou review, pro meu pai, pra minha mãe, pra minha família, pra minha vó, pro meu vô, pra minha tia, pro meu tio, pro meu primo, pros meus amigos e amigas , pros ursos pandas, os micos-leões-dourados e os peixes-bois, pro meu cachorro, blablablablablablablabla...

Jordan e Woody: gota O . O Até... a próxima...

Bi: Até a próxima, minna! o/"""

_Enquanto isso, num certo bar que tem karaokê..._

Naraku: - "It's raining man! Aleluia, it's raining man, hey hey..."

Bi: Caramba... é o fim mesmo - -


End file.
